Brothers not Lovers
by QueenYande
Summary: When a strangely hurried Miwa pushed them on a plane and dragged them to some old house in the middle of nowhere, the Asahina brothers are stuck with the Sakamaki's-a rowdy, twisted, and quite frankly scary group of brothers, that are apparently their 'very' distant relatives. The Sakamaki's aren't so happy to have the Asahina's around either. Just what will...(Disclaimer:Yaoi)
1. Chap 1:Meet the Sakamaki Family!

Hello, Hello! This is the first chapter of my new story, **Brothers not Lovers** , for the Month of Nanowrimo.

 **Disclaimer** : This will involve Yaoi, but I will try my hardest to make it slightly believable. Also, for the Diabolik lovers side of the story, I am going to change quite a few things...I think. I just know that some things will change to make this story...well...more ME friendly, okay. Some shit that happens in Diabolik lovers not only makes me mad, but also very disturbed, so/they wont be mentioned.

The same thing will be kinda done for the Brother's conflict side of this story.

Since this crossover will be EXTREMELY difficult for me to make believable I'll be leaving out some things to focus on the interaction between the two families. (Also if there are any hardcore DL fans yelling at me for getting something wrong, feel FREE to type it- and I'll try my hardest to correct my errors)

And last but not least, **_Enjoy the show~_** I hope to make both the fans of both fandoms squeal in delight!

* * *

Things had begun to change by the start of winter. The cold season was not only seen as a new exciting wonderland for most of the Asahina siblings- but it was also seen as a time of respite. A few weeks of the year that the entire family could- and were forced to- take time off the busy schedules to be together. However...that's where this winter differed from the rest.

Instead of spending quality time in their comfy house/apartment building, Miwa had decided to push them all on a plane with little warning and fly the off to some unidentified location to meet with some ' really distant' relatives. You could practically sense the mix of anger, annoyance, and pure confusion in every siblings thoughts.

 _'Why had they never heard of the Sakamaki family?_  
 _'How were they even related?'_  
 _'Why the hell did they have to fly out to murderous forest number 4, just to entertain some, no doubt lonely, distant relatives they didn't even know?'_

For example, we only a few question going through their minds. Miwa managed to silence them with only one, loud, authoritative sentence.  
"We're here guys!" They all look at the large manor in front of them.

(Futo's POV)

"Damn~" he whistled in mock appreciation, "I've always wanted to live in a haunted mansion!" For that he got a harsh tap on his head from his mother.  
"Oh hush, Futo, don't insult your relatives place of living"  
He only huffed in reply. Suddenly Wataru's voice spoke out in the large throng of siblings, small and weak,  
"W-what if there's and g-ghost? Not that I'm afraid! Or anything..."

Futo couldn't help but smirk. Ever since Wataru had turned 12 he tried without success-to seem tough in front of a certain dumb sister. Normally Futo would be annoyed by this, because 'nee-san belongs to me and me only', but ever since he had seen Ema kissing Yusuke he had simply...lost interest.

Funny how feeling can be so flimsy...even his own.

"Don't worry Wataru, even if there are, your big brothers will protect you" Masaomi smiled, which was surprisingly affective even while Wataru pointlessly yelled out that he wasn't afraid. Miwa watched in abject horror and just when she was about to pipe in, when Ukyo said,  
"Don't be silly Masaomi, there are no ghosts period- and definitely not in this house". In the background you could hear Hikaru calling Ukyo a 'party pooper'

His stupid brother Yusuke pipped in,"W-well you never know, Ukyo-san. This place looks pretty..." The redhead gawked at the manor again and swallowed.  
"I said that's enough!" Miwa's voice boomed causing everybody's attention to snap to her. After she had all their eyes on her her scowl dissipated and was replaced with a gentle smile.

"Now," she said and walked up the stone steps that led to the large door. After pulling out a key and unlocking it she open the door with ease," let's go in, shall we."

 **...**

'It actually looks...pretty nice. Compared to the outside it almost looks magical' Futo thought, as he filed in right after Ema and Miwa. From the looks of it all his other siblings had the same thought.  
"Eh~" Wataru was the only one to voice his amazement," So pretty"

From the distance Miwa had a face of 'I told you so'. That expression though, twisted to one of utter shock when she checked the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.  
"Oh my god! We're super late for the train station. Yui must've been waiting for so long!" Miwa grabbed a confused Ema and started to pull her along.  
"Eh...! Miwa-san, wh-"

"Like I'm gonna leave you alone with all your brothers plus your relatives," she said quite seriously," plus, we girls need a bit of time to get together too"  
"Bye my darlings! Enjoy this exciting month" Before the brothers even had time to stutter, the door was slammed- and they were gone. With that Futo's patience was gone.  
He stomped through the fancy front entrance and into what he believed was the fancy living room, and flopped down on one of their fancy couches.

"Eh...this is a very annoying situation. I'm getting really upset now" He groaned as the rest of his brothers followed. Iori was the one to sit next to him,  
"That's pretty clear to see Futo-kun" that smooth voice said and even without looking he could tell that Iori was smiling at and mocking him at the same time, "But I don't think it's so bad Futo-kun, at least this place isn't as old as it looks from the outside"  
Futo turned to looked at his gray haired brother with intended malice. His annoyance faded with one glance at those pacifying eyes and all he could do was give a unconvincing 'tsk'.

Iori's smile grew brighter...somehow. Ukyo sat down next to Kaname, who lazed about on one of the couches like he owned the place.  
"Iori is right guys," Ukyo said, despite looking equally annoyed," we should try to look at the bright side- after all we are going to get to meet our relatives for the first time

"Ah our wonderful prince saves the day once again," Hikaru proclaimed and gave Iori a disgustingly affectionate hug, "This will make such a wonderful plot line...especially if we die!"  
Ukyo gave Hikaru a terrifying glare- the other barely reacted, just flinching at the intensity of it- and then looked over at Wataru. Instead of looking scared the boy seemed the most aggravated out of all of them. Puffing his cheeks and hugging his rabbit while sulking next to Masaomi.  
The white haired idiot, Tsubaki, who had been strangely quite this whole time broke the chatter with a depressing sigh as he held up his phone.

"Not only are we stuck here for a month, but Ema-nee isn't here either! There's not even a wifi signal..." Futo spoke up,  
"Baka~ Of course there wouldn't be any wifi signal, were in the middle of the woods"  
Tsubaki gave him bored look, but knowing that simmering anger boiled underneath filled Futo's heart with glee. Oh how he loved to tease his siblings.  
"Weren't you the one complaining just a second ago?" Tsubaki pointed out and Futo tried to contain is annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah! It seems like you didn't change at all, Futo! Your just as hypocritical as always!" Yusuke mocked him with that stupid tone in his stupid voice. Futo turned abruptly ready to yell at the redhead when he met disarming purple eyes. He was stopped in his tracks and right before he had time to even react properly Yusuke yelped and fell over.

Futo only narrowed his eyes at now giggling...child?

"You were right Reiji, these people might be worth our time." the boy's voice came out deeper than he expected and the sudden appearance of a taller, dark-haired boy shocked him even more.

The dark-haired man spoke,"Please try to be more welcoming to our guest Kanato" The one named Kanato just smiled creepily and sat down on another couch.  
Ukyo, as usual was the first one to compose himself, and stood up to shake hands "Ah, are you the head of the Sakamaki family?"

The man sighed, "Yes, though I am not the oldest...I'm guessing you are also the head?"

Ukyo shook his head, a small smile playing at lips at Masaomi's struggle to get up with a still grumpy Wataru in his lap, "I do not consider myself the head, since I am not the oldest, but I do handle most of the family's affairs"  
Something seemingly clicked with the man and he held out a hand, a similar smile on his face, "2nd oldest, Reiji, and this troublesome one over here is Kanato, the 4th child"

"Ukyo, and that one over there," he pointed at Masaomi, "Is the actual oldest, Masaomi. The one on his lap is our youngest, Wataru". Futo's faced bunched up in annoyance.  
You could practically feel the pleased ' not the oldest, but still the most responsible/stressed' vibe coming from the two- it was quite disgusting.

"Gosh~ Won't this be troublesome" another voice boomed which brought everybody's attention to the other side of the room," there are so many of them!"  
"Would you please quite down Ayato," at that the red head stuck up two middle fingers and plopped down...right next to Futo, "and that reminds me, how many brothers does the Asahina family have?If you do not mind..."

"14 brothers, not including our sister Ema and one is not here, so that makes 13 present" The previously loud brother whistle obnoxiously making Futo want to get pissed, but he held back. Ukyo must've noticed because he gave him a useless sympathetic look.

"Damn~ How many men exactly did your mother do it with? I mean gosh, I thought ours' were bad...unless your all adopted of course" Just like that all friendliness left the room.  
Even Masaomi, you know the one who was normally stopping conflicts, had a hard time keeping a calm expression and Wataru was flat out glaring.  
"Hah!? What did you just say you bastard" Of course Yusuke was the first one to snap leaving Futo to stop the situation before somebody got hurt.

"Haha! Did yours truly hit a fuse? Was I right?" the bastard continued to mock their mother and themselves with reckless abandon.  
"Shut up baka-nii-san, nobody want to hear your yelling so late at night" Futo chastised, but it only made his brother even more hot-tempered.

"I don't want to hear that from you! Did you hear what he-"  
"Of course I heard, and just like everybody else I'm clearly angry, but unlike you were all keeping our calm for the sake of our mother and her wishes" he said purposely harshly and watched, pleased, as Yusuke plopped back on the couch and huffed.  
"See Laito, these people are truly interesting...getting so worked up over their mother" the child spoke again and another one of them appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He sat lazily at the top of a couch right next to Kaname and Hikaru.

"That doesn't change the fact that we had to lose our precious Bitch-chan, for these people" Futo felt sorry for Wataru, who had to keep hearing curse words from these people.  
The oldest managed to stop the fiasco with an annoyed sigh, "I sincerely apologize for my brothers, they were never thought how to greet guest properly."

Reiji pointed to the obnoxious one, who by the way was still next Futo," That over there is Ayato, the second youngest"  
"Yours truly" he smirked at Futo, who just glared and turned back around. Everyone of the brothers had such strange eyes- especially Ayato, who had memorizing green eyes.

He then pointed at the flamboyantly dressed brother, " That's Laito, the third oldest" That's when a loud slam resonated through the room, made them all flinch ,and made Reiji sound exasperated. He pointed to a white haired male, who had his hand imprinted in the wall, and anger flowing out of his veins.

"And that person over there, is our youngest Subaru"  
Just then Futo entertained a ridiculous thought. The random appearances, the strange glow in their eyes, and now the fact that there was a gaping hoe in the wall from where Subaru punched...

 _'Is it possible that these people aren't human?'_

* * *

Hello again! I'd like to purpose something~

 **I'd like to make a poll for who should be shipped with who. But for that to be even possible I need suggestions! So if you lovely people wouldn't mind giving me suggestions, I'd be glad. (Psst, if you want me to ship together a Sakamaki x a Sakamaki I'd be fine with that the same goes for Sakamaki x Mukami, or Asahina x Mukami or even Asahina x Asahina)**

And if I don't get any I'll be deciding myself, based on my own personal likes. Plus if your somebody who watched one series and didn't watch another, I wouldn't worry too much! (I'd totally recommend watching the games...and if you can avoid watching the anime...)

I hope this project goes well, but even if it doesn't get popular, I still want to finish it!


	2. Chap 2:Humans & Vampires don't mix-Part1

**Hello! Hello3 Chapter two of my new story and I have decided about half the ships I plan to do. This is basically another introductory chapter until I start to fun!^v^ Of course I won't announce what ships I'm starting with but it should be quite easy to tell when you read it.**

 **Oh yeah and thank you for all the comments so far!**

 **It gives me strength to know that even some people are interested in this fanfiction. Speaking of Fanfiction... is giltching badddd for me so the reviews never show up on the official review page, but I DO receive them through emails. ( I'm keeping them safe in my heart)**

 **Anyway enjoy the show~**

* * *

 **{First night at the Sakamaki's}**

(Futo's POV)

He sighed, and rolled his eyes as the glasses wearing Sakamaki brother-he hadn't cared enough to remember the guy's name- listed off rule after rule. Like they were a bunch of uncultured, brain-dead humans, unable to follow a direction unless it was repeated at least 3 times.

"And finally," he said," the biggest rule of ours. Make sure you aren't too loud in our house- most of my brothers sleep, have things to do, or are just plain irritated at the slightest thing; case in point Subaru. I also would advise avoiding our rooms, by the way"' Just as Futo was about to cheer, the guy spoke up again.  
"Now, I'll show you around the house and give you your rooms, come along" he beckoned and walked out of the living room. Brother after brother started following with their bags and Futo frowned,

'Are we dogs or something?' Louis must of noticed his agitation because a second later delicate fingers were going through his hair in a calming matter. Futo looked up and met Louis's soft smile,  
"Come on" Louis always had a way of convincing Futo, which is why this time he got up and followed. They were the last to leave.

(Ukyo's POV)

"Dinner?" Reiji glared at Ukyo, making him believe that he had offended him in someway, "And? Do you expect me to make dinner for you?"

Ukyo rushed to correct himself, " No, no thats not what I'm suggesting at all! You see I'm the one always making meals for my family, so I wanted to know if I could borrow your kitchen".Blood red eyes narrowed at him, skeptical and wary. All the Sakamaki's had strange yet beautiful eyes, Ukyo noticed, but Reiji's by far was the most disconcerting. They were about the same height, and Ukyo could tell he was older- so why did he feel inferior in that gaze?

Reiji sighed and said almost begrudgingly, "Fine...follow me". They started walking through the house and Ukyo had no idea where he was going. He finally held some semblance of understand but then that flew out the window when Reiji presented him with a single plate. He raised his eyebrows and at the same time raised his hands, expecting the man to give him the plate. The plate, however, was moved out of his grasp when he reached for it.

"Do you understand what this is Asahina?" he asked and the question sounded like a trick one to Ukyo. He scrutinized the plate; it was covered in some of the most intricate designs he had ever seen.  
"An intricate piece of tableware?" Reiji looked surprised and somehow Ukyo knew he had given a satisfactory answer.

"Well not exactly, but since I don't expect a simpleton to understand fully- I'll let it slide" he said and finally entrusted me with the plate.

"These plates are important to me. Break one, and I'll have every right to break you, understand? " Reiji said before walking out of the door, "And try to keep the kitchen fairly clean, I have much work to do I have no time to be cleaning after anybody".  
Ukyo found his words hard to believe-but the tone of his voice, and the darkness in his eyes screamed insanity. He had no choice but to stare dumbfounded at the door before getting to work...very carefully mind you.

(Reiji POV)

Reiji passed through the halls like ghost. Rarely having to think before he turned a corner or avoided an obstacle- but at the moment he felt heavy. Overweighted by his mental debate and that man. 'That blond...smart- _human_ ' he sighed, and stopped suddenly at hearing his breath come in a labored sigh.

He scowled and continued to walk on. Once again like a ghost, but still with a heavy heart. His thoughts were interrupted by a knife that was thrown right at him. He was ale to dodge it of course, but it still irritated him to no end. And Laito's obnoxious laughter didn't make things better.  
"Hm? That's strange, you were a bit slow at dodging that Reiji. This is the first time" he said and smiled in that disgustingly flamboyant nature of his, "Thinking about something? Or someone~"

"That is none of your concern Laito. Irritating me like this is a punishable offense, you should be the one to watch out" he said but the threat only carried the weight of a pin. He was too troubled by the turn of the events to truly be mad. His half brother was always a perceptive person, someone who could get his blood-boiling at a single sentence. He didn't show it however.

"Oh pull that stick out of you ass Reiji, plus we all know that you wouldn't want to dirty your hands with the blood of heathens like us" he said and walked directly in Reiji's way as he tried to walk around Laito.

His half-brother smirked and cocked his head, "Was it that glasses wearing blondy...? You both are so stiff in nature, so no wonder..."  
"I'll ask you to get out of my way again Laito, I have work to do" he sighed, he really didn't have time for this.

"Oh you aren't going to go see him? Or are you coming back from seeing him?" Laito's inquiries will still met with no answer and he smirked,  
"Well whatever- your silence means a thousand words. _But_ , such a man would probably have halfway-decent blood don't you think?"  
His brother leaned in unbearably close, but Reiji didn't even flinch- he was used to this after all,  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him go? Some brothers here will pounce on any prey unmarked~"

He grimaced and transported around the annoying flea, "You always had a disgusting way to describe your activities, Laito" Finally unhindered he was finally able to walk to his room.

"Do what you want," he opened his door, "It's none of my business, just don't kill him- clearly 'he' has a plan for them all" Then he closed the door and could hear Laito walking away saying,  
"Reiji, you're never any fun"

 **xxx**

(Ukyo's POV)

Ukyo tried his hardest to focus on the task at hand. Which was preparing food for his large family; something which he had done so many times before, but today he had another set of eyes watching his every move. He furrowed his eyebrows and started to cut carrots, trying desperately not to let the intrusive gaze get the better of him.

After a while he sighed unable to take it anymore," Is there something you need Reiji-san...?" Those violet eyes narrowed dangerously but by now Reiji was used to the gaze,

"I have no reason so answer to your useless inquiries, it is my house and you my guest, I am simply watching to make sure nothing goes awry" he grumbles, sounding a bit displeased and Ukyo frowned.  
"I have no intention to escape this place Reiji, I care for my family more than I care for my own welfare, besides you have been quite welcoming to us so far, so I don't see any pressing reason to leave"

"It seems like you misunderstand me Asahina," he says so sharp that it could cut the carrots that he was barely getting through with a dull knife ,"I'm watching over my kitchen, not you. You aren't even as important to me as a piece of silverware"  
He was slightly shocked of course, since this was the same person who shook his hand with such a pleased expression and now he was saying such cold words...something was off though. Sure those words had a sharp edge to them- but they didn't feel real.

Despite saying that Reiji continued to stand there and Ukyo hesitantly opened and closed his lips and then decided to go for it.

"Is there anything else you needed...?" That seemed to remind the man of something,  
"Yes," he sighed, "my brothers would wish to be included in the meal as well, if it's not too troublesome of course."  
"It wouldn't be a problem at all!," he smiled; he loved cooking for a huge group, "I'd love to"

"Don't act so familiar, In a month we'll be happy to see you leave," he said and started walking towards the door, "Goodbye"  
"Wait, would you like me to cook for you as well?"

"Did I ask for such a thing? Then clearly the answer to your question is no" then he left. With harsh still hanging in the air and a confused Ukyo going back to cooking.

Had he been imagining it? The interest in Reiji's normally dull eyes was there, it had to be.

* * *

 **Whew! That was quite some work, for half of writing this I didn't even feel good about it at all. But I'm glad I was able to get it to you guys in time, before November ended.**

 **Bye, Bye ..3**


	3. Chap 2:Humans & Vampires don't mix-part2

Hello, Hello! 3rd chapter BnL, and I feel acomplished and happy to be able to get this chapter to you guys so early! I was planning on doing all these parts together, but then the chapter was getting too long and I decided to split them into parts. Hopefully there will be one more part, and I consider it the most exciting ;)

But anyway! I hope you enjoy this part.

The Queen is out!3

* * *

 **{First night at the Sakamaki's}**

(Futo's POV)

After eating dinner and calling it a night, they all go their separate ways, some of them going to the bathroom- others going straight for their rooms. Futo took the bathroom route, despite it being so late at night, after all an 'idol's body needed the best of care no matter what the time'. So now he walked through the dimly lit hallways, hoping to find his room soon...

'Let's see...' he thought as he looked around, 'this is the second floor, I think if I go one more time I'll be...near the main living room? That's not far my room-'

"Those humans are slightly interesting, but they don't make up for Bitch-chan"

He knew that voice, it was that really creepy guy that was there in their first meeting. He tried to ignore his natural curiosity and move forward but then he heard something truly heart stopping.

"I just want to suck all of them dry, don't you, Laito?" Kanato giggled, and Futo's heart dropped.

'Suck...are they talking about us!?' he stopped in his tracks.

"Learn to control yourself Kanato. If you got such disgusting blood on our carpets it'd be quite a shame"

"I think their red would be a nice decoration. If nothing else, I'm sure there's enough of them for that to paint all our walls" Laito laughed and Futo felt sick.

They were vampires, and his entire family was in danger.

"Ugh, if you guys just came here to be disgusting then you're just wasting my time." a gruff voice said and he heard him approach the door. He panicked and in a desperate search for an escape route, he backed into something-no someone.

In a flash he was grabbed roughly by the waist and tugged away into a dark corner; and before he could scream a hand clamped over his mouth. He was preparing to struggle when he heard the sharp slam of a door and feared worse things happening to him if he got in that certain brothers path. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of his captor and almost wished he hadn't.

Green eyes, and a prideful smile mocked him, and left him speechless until the danger had stormed away to who knows where. With that he finally felt it safe enough to resist a little. Ayato chuckled in his ears at his useless attempts, and he shivered; it made him realize exactly what kind of position he was in.

Trapped in a dark corner unable to get away from a blood sucking, malicious vampire.

"Now what has yours truly found here?" he started with that annoying voice of his and Futo tried his hardest to calm his raging heartbeat, " a little rat awake past its bed time"

Futo flat out glared at the red-head, who just laughed more. At that moment Futo took a gigantic risk and bit the others hand as hard as he could, releasing himself from the other's grasp...for now at least. Ayato let out a hiss and he felt proud until those eyes were back on him, glaring. He felt his sweaty all of a suddenly...would he really die here? There were so many things he had yet to do in his career.

Then that smile returned and Futo got a good look at his fangs. Those combined with piercing green eyes introduced the most terror from him.

"So you figured out huh? About us, I mean?" it wasn't really more of a question then it was a statement. That did seem fitting for Ayato, though, answering the question before it had even been asked, " And yet you still left quite a mark, and your not even the slightest bit scared?" Futo shook his head roughly even as Ayato backed his further into a corner until his back touched the wall.

That smile grew more sadistic and he pointed at his sharp fangs, " not even of these? They're pretty sharp" Then Ayato was finger was trailing a line form his neck to his collar bone.

"It breaks skin so easily, especially wimpy, white flesh like yours" Then it was his mouth, dangerously near his neck, blowing hot air against it. Futo trembled and by the stretch in his smile he knew Ayato had not missed the sign of weakness.

"Are you sure you not afraid?" he asked," I could suck you dry, kill you right now...and you would die without ever saying goodbye to your family...dying so pathetically too, heh"

Futo girt his teeth even as those fangs moved closer and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. Was he really going to die...? For a second he felt like begging but he held himself back, he wasn't weak, if he was going to die, he was going to die not giving Ayato an inch of his dignity.

"Don't be that way. Yours truly is a very merciful. Maybe if you beg I'll let you go? Who knows, maybe you should try?"

Finally Futo spoke but his voice came out fairly strong and leaking with rebellion,

"Just because I figured out what you are doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole, like hell I'd ever beg to you!" he said and then smiled accepting whatever came from his next sentence, " I'd rather die than give up my dignity to a guy like you"

There was a sharp pause as Futo waited for what would come next...but after a while nothing happened.

Ayato retracted, smiling almost fondly and Futo couldn't help but wonder why. Wasn't it just as second that he was 100% certain that he was going to die?

"Aren't you the same though? You love teasing your siblings and you're malicious yourself." he said, " you and me are alike in many ways"

"You and me?" Futo laughed bitterly, "we're nothing alike"

Ayato looked exasperated, "Well whatever you think doesn't change the facts...you're still a lowly human so it's strange..."

It was Futo's turn to look annoyed, "what's strang-" Ayato cut him off,

"You're very fun to play with...too fun almost," those words silenced him, " but you know I don't have all the time in the world to play with toys, I have somewhere to be"

He started to walk away," bye, bye~ My ugly toy, I'll play with you another time" And with that the annoying red-head had left his presence; but why did it feel like he hadn't left at all.

Futo hadn't even had time to yell at him more and was reduced to sighing and walking away- a little faster than he was before. The entire time on his trek back to the safety of his room Ayato's actions replayed in his mind.

He wasn't used to be played with, he was used to playing people himself, and he didn't like the feeling one bit. Any normal person would be humbled by the experienced, but Futo was only filled with more determination. He would get that red-haired, smug, asshole back one day. He instantly thought of monopolizing the vampire but then stopped in his tracks...

'Did I just think of- ugh! No, no, no! I- I really need to go to sleep don't I?' He sighed and laid his head on the soft pillow. He was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight, wasn't he?

 **xxx**

That night he dreams of whispers

Light touches and sharp pain

Worst of all he dreams green eyes

Mocking him and stealing him away

And no matter how hard he tried

He couldn't shake the feeling

Of enjoying the fangs indented in his neck

And stealing away his oxygen.

And that morning he didn't even feel like waking up


	4. Chap 2:Humans & Vampires don't mix-Part3

**This is the 3rd part of chapter 2, everybody! And I am so happy to get here because not only is it a story told mainly from Wataru's but also Shu finally makes an appearance! Yes I didn't forget about him, I was just waiting for the perfect moment.**

 **Also for that commenter that wanted to see conflict between Wataru and Kanato, don't worry I'll have them meeting up quite a lot. Who knows what might happen!**

 **Anyway! Enjoy the show~**

 **Bye!**

* * *

When darkness fell that night, one Asahina remained awake when the rest slept. It was way past his bedtime, he noted, and totally didn't flinch at the sound of things snapping outside his window. But could anyone really blame him? Wataru thought not. Especially since every so often the floors outside his room creaked and if he strained he could hear whispering.

But it wasn't like he was afraid, or anything. Instead it was the noise that kept him awake- under his covers, glaring at the white fabric, and clutching a spare pillow. He was tired and every time he started to doze off another sound would be there to wake him up. It was getting less scary and more annoying. All he wanted was to go to sleep so that the monsters would either kill him in his sleep and leave him alone.

He swallowed and chanted, 'I'm not afraid', three times in his head before peaking out of the blanket shield he had made for himself. The coast looked clear, for now at least. He took the next step and reached to turn on the lamp next to him. He shivered at the coldness of the air around him and suddenly felt paranoid- it had been awhile since the last creak.

Maybe whatever it was was gone?

Wrong, so very, very wrong. Because the next thing he knew his hand was being clasped by another hand far too cold to be human. He shrieked with no restraint and pulled his arm away like it had been burned. Sooner or later he ended up on the floor, blanket and pillows following him down as if they were afraid as well...it was really that in his rush he had gotten tangled up in his own shield- but even in the heat of the moment, he'd rather go with the other narrative.

His heart still in his throat, he checked over his bed only to see nothing there at all. Almost like he had been imagining it, but he knew better. Like an insect paranoid of it's own shell he wiped around himself- up, down, to the side- everywhere he thought the monster could be hiding.  
It wasn't completely safe but he didn't have much of a choice did he? It was either he stayed on the floor being pathetic forever or he did something about it.  
'That sounded like something like Futo would say', and just thinking about his brother gave him confidence. If that monster came out again all he had to do was punch it!

As he started to stand up all that confidence died out like a flame when he heard another whisper- this time much closer to him. The hairs on his neck stood up and in a second he was at his door, unlocking it and dashing outside.

Which wasn't much better, and so much darker. Out here he felt even less safe. But his shield of blankets helped a little bit so he held on to those like a lifeline. Next plan of of action...find his way to Masaomi's room. Just the thought made him cringe. He would seem childish and Masaomi would get angry at him. He once again found himself thinking of what Futo would do.

'He'd barge in there anyway' he nodded to himself and planned to do just that. When another creak sounded throughout the hallway he didn't have to wait another second.

Now all he had to do was remember where Masaomi's room was.

 **xxx**

He stared at the door as if it was on fire. He was sure this was the right door...or at least he kind of was. He'd seen Masaomi go this way but all the doors looked the same so there was no way of being sure- and this door seemed to leek with coldness. Something deep in Wataru told him to stay away but he was too busy trying to escape his predicament to pay attention.  
He was spurred forward by the warm thought of finding his stuffed bunny and sleeping with Wataru- and opened the door.

The same coldness he felt outside the room was amplified a thousandfold and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Oh how wrong he had chosen, because he me the livid purple eyes of one of the Sakamaki's. The boy stood up immediately and didn't bother to hide his distaste.  
"What are you doing here? Get out!" Wataru flinched and visibly bristled.  
"But-your house is haunted!"

That seemed to make the boy curious, if only for a second,  
"Haunted? But what does that have to do with you being in my room, never mind- I don't care just get out".

"B-Becuase!" his whine made him sound like a baby, " there was a monster in my room, and-and there was whispering; I swear I didn't mean to got into your room I was just trying to find Masaomi...".

A hand slammed the door shut and pinned him against the freezing surface. He hadn't even seen the boy- Kanato, he remembered- approach.

"Shut up, your constant talking is grating". Those eyes had turned sharp and suddenly he felt less safe than he did in the must have showed in his because Kanato's frowned turned into a smirk.

"Thought that terrified expression does suit you...so I might forgive you". Wataru didn't quite understand but he started to feel relieve anyway. Then Kanato turned to the stuffed bear in his arm.

"What do you think teddy?...He's not as unbearable as the rest of the humans...huh? I'm not saying that at all Teddy, you are far better than...oh yes that is quite funny"  
Finally tired of being ignored Wataru tried to test his luck.  
"What's funny?" he asked and Kanato's grin got even creepier.  
"You escaped from the 'monsters' but you came to the door of something so much worse"

It took him a moment but when he did finally get it everything clicked.

'Their all...the house- everything is bad...!'  
At the same time of his discovery he started fumbling for the door nob. He expected some sort of resistance but when he didn't, he looked back as scared as ever. Unexpectedly Kanato was just standing there staring at him, smile still perfectly in place- and Wataru suddenly felt like prey.  
The stare seemed to last forever until Kanato leaned forward and gave him a quite but effective 'boo'.

Even as he ran away screaming one word followed him through the hallways relentlessly.  
 _'Humans'_

 **xxx**

After running for what seemed like forever he came to a room that was dimly lit enough for him to feel even slightly safe. He feared his life more than he feared not being able to sleep and hoped to go he wouldn't have to meet another Sakamaki. As he entered the room his gaze wandered around the fairly large room and finally landed on a sleeping figure highlighted by moonlight.

Despite being thought better he found himself cursing his luck; he had managed to find another Sakamaki. This one had orange hair and didn't appear to be so bad...he almost looked kind. But honestly, everybody in the Sakamaki family gave him the creeps. He weighed his options and leaned against a nearby wall. Wrapping himself in his blankets and slinking to the floor as he felt tears well in his eyes.

He was just so tired, and just wanted to go to sleep. Was that so bad?

"So noisy..." his head snapped up and he met ocean blue eyes with a glare. He spoke as he rubbed his eyes trying to make sure his voice wouldn't crack,

"If your going to complain then go ahead, I'm not leaving this spot, I've already had enough of this house and it's monsters". He looks up again and find those same eyes staring at him curiously.

"Monsters hm...would you be talking about us? Beings like us..."

"Yeah," Wataru admitted but finally felt safe again when nothing bad happened to him,"...though you don't seem so bad".

That seemed to amuse the gingered hair boy who laid back down like Wataru didn't even exist, " Is that so...well I guess if you're quiet you can stay here". That was enough for him because a minute passed without another whisper or sound, and he was finally able to close his eyes.

And since for what felt like forever he was finally able to sleep.

* * *

 **Wowie~ That took forever but I'm glad I was able to bring it to you lovely people! I finally got Shu in this story...honestly he's like one of my absolute favorites ( votes on who he should be shipped with? Of course I'm going to do something fluffy with him and Wataru but idk after that). Also I'm finally getting to Chapter 3! I have plans for this story and I really wish to see it through.**

 **School might make it extra difficult so I'll see you again whenever I'm able to write again!**


	5. Chap 3:Mourning Flower

**Hello again! This is a superrrrr late chapter update but I have some valid excuses for it! I swear (*coughcough* not really). You see not only has this been one of the more difficult decision making chapters, but also school has gotten sooo much tougher and has taken up most of my time.**

 **But enough excuses, I'm just glad I was able to bring you guys this even if it took about a month.**

 **Note: Some things talked about in this chapter aren't wholly cannon so...take it with the grain of salt, and enjoy!**

 **Psst~ Concerning some questions about where Natsume and Subaru are, do not worry! I have not forgotten the rest of the cast and am going to make a chapter centered around them to give them some love!**

* * *

~In the Morning~

(Iori's POV)

The snow took up more space than the air did, but it wasn't like he minded. The flowers that had managed to not get buried looked even more beautiful surrounded by white.

Iori had no clue how they'd survived that long or why their petals angled down like they were in mourning.

'But what are they mourning over?' he wondered.

 **xxx**

Wataru woke up to gentle shaking,

"Wataru...come on, you have to wake up." He was still a little dazed but he was able to identify the voice with ease,

"Masaomi?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes awake. Masaomi smiled at him in relief but then gave him a stern look that made him flinch. He was so in trouble. He let himself be pulled up by his older brother but refused to look up and meet him in the eyes.

"We'll talk about this later okay Wataru," he sighed and ruffled his pink hair, "first we have to get breakfast, okay?"

The suggestion made Wataru cheer in happiness, and made Masaomi just a little bit less angry.

Downstairs Wataru could already smell the fresh food being cooked, and in his excitement rushed down the stairs and ignored Masaomi's warnings to slow down. Once in the kitchen his plans were spoiled by a surprise hug attack.

"Got you!" Kaname chuckled, finding his little brother's attempts to get away hilarious and adorable.

"Noooo~Kaname you jerk! Let me go!" he puffed his cheeks hoping to be let go by either his cuteness or his frustration. When that plan failed he looked at Ukyo,

"Let go of Wataru, Kaname- or else you'll be left out of breakfast this morning"

"Nooo~" Kaname whined and let go of Wataru who had started giggling at seeing his brothers misery. The rest of the family came after that, they had another peaceful and fun breakfast together, and after that many of them left. Wataru stayed behind hoping to help Masaomi clean up, and avoid a harsh lecture.

"It's sooo boring here~" Yusuke -who had also stayed behind for lack of nothing better to do- groaned and then yelped with Ukyo whacked him with a pan. A quick lecture later and Yusuke had gone from bored to blue.

Masaomi smiled, "Perhaps your just haven't tried hard enough to have fun, Yusuke. Why don't you try hanging out with your brothers?"

This made the redhead pause and then shrug, "Maybe"

Ukyo walked to the table with another full plate of food and placed it on the table,

"There's quite a huge collection of books in their library, everything from classics to lore- its quite strange"

"Blegh!" Yusuke made a face and reached for the plate, "books are more boring than adults are"

Ukyo pulled the plate away from Yusuke and whacked him on his head again, "This is for Iori when he comes back"

The red head pouted, then looked around,

"Where is Iori anyway? I didn't see him at all this morning." At that Ukyo looked at Kaname, who also shrugged.

"I didn't see at all either, he's probably just sleeping in." he said smiling but feeling the opposite of happy. Surely his little brother was okay...right? If Ukyo saw through Kaname's act he didn't point it out instead he just wrapped he plate carefully in plastic,

"I guess he'll be having a late breakfast"

 **xxx**

(Iori POV)

On his way over to the dining room, Iori was stopped by the slamming of a door and his subsequent curiosity. He knew that he shouldn't snoop into the business of other people but his interest flared when he heard Futo's voice.

"You bastard...!" It was uncharacteristic of his brother to sound so irritated or so _vulnerable_.

He hurried to the door that had just been slammed and cracked it open, barely catching even a glimpse of his brother's brown hair. There was hiss of pain and then a high pitched whine. He realized too late what sort of a scene he had walked into.

"I-Iori!?" Futo stuttered when he finally noticed him standing there, flushing terribly red and punching Ayato, who spluttered and groaned,

"Damn your punches hurt! Ow~" he whined like a child and Futo's panicked expression morphed back to a more reassuring irritation, and the shock what he had just seen was beginning to wear off. He had no right to criticize his brother on the people he chose to do...those things with- but he still felt worried for his brother.

"Shut up, this is all your fault, you cheating bastard!"

Iori walked over to Futo and put hands on both of his shoulders, taking him out of fervor.

"Brother are you sure...about him?" He stared at Ayato incredulously and got a full out glare back.

"Me and that guy?" Futo frowned, seemingly insulted but Iori looked in his eyes and only saw indignation,"I wouldn't willingly touch him with ten foot pole."

Iori smiled; still worried but reassured- his brother would always be the same, meaning that under no circumstance would he put up with somebody mistreating him.

"Take care of yourself Futo" he threw one last look at Ayato then left them alone.

 **xxx**

~At Night~

Iori visited the flowers later that day, when the sun had already fallen and the courtyard lights were the only things there to illuminate the garden. He knew that there was a 99 percent chance they'd be closed but still...he was curious as to how they would look in the night time if they didn't close.

He was shocked to find that not only did they not close at night, but they also shone the prettiest shades of red and white. They almost seemed to _thrive_ at night. He sat down on a bench close to the flowers and continued to watch them for what seemed like hours. They reminded him-no _made_ him feel lonely. How sad they seemed in the morning paled in comparison to how sad they seemed now. He was glad he came there at night.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked and Iori turned to see one of the Sakamaki's-Subaru- standing there, glaring at him. His red eyes glowed in the moonlight and for a moment Iori was dazed to silence. It was enough time for Subaru to get even more angry- if that was even possible.

"I asked- what are you doing here? Or are you too deaf to hear me?" his words were just as sharp as the rest of the Sakamaki's, but his had a particular edge to it.

"Ah-sorry," he stood up," I was watching the flowers " This seemed to baffle the teen, who furrowed his eyebrows,

"Why the hell would you do that? They're just damn flowers."

Iori ignored his own irritation at that question,

"They're beautiful...besides I love flowers"

"Well they're not yours to love, or touch, or look at." Iori studied Subaru's expression and besides the anger he also saw possessiveness. He figured that these were his flowers, and that they meant so much more to the boy then he let on. Perhaps that sadness...? He didn't dare to pry.

"Is this entire garden off limits then?" he asked moving away from the flowers despite not wanting to.

Subaru made a sound of annoyance, "How am I supposed to know? Those bastards do whatever they want"

By bastards Iori figured Subaru meant his own brothers- but to speak of his brothers with such malice was odd.

However, he found himself thinking that even the consistent coldness in the boy's voice only compounded on his beauty. Subaru walked over to the flower bed and bent down holding one of the flowers in his hand. Unaware of himself, Iori didn't notice his own stare until Subaru turned to him and threw him another glare.

"Your still here?" he asked and then sighed heavily, " fine, you can stay as long as you stop being such a creep"

He felt slight pain course through him that resurfaced the pain of his past. The rest of his time was spent trying to keep his eyes off Subaru and enjoying the feeling of slowly freezing and becoming numb.


	6. Chap 4:Sweetest Revenge-Part1

Hello again! It's been pretty long since I've updated, but I sorta didn't hold myself up to a proper update rate the moment finals started because I knew that it'd bee impossible to because of studying XD. But I'm glad it's summer and I'm glad I finished this! I have so many plans for this and now it's all about getting back into the groove.

As the title says this is part 1, part 2 should come out soon since I know whats going to happen but no promises.

Enjoy~~~~

* * *

~Morning~

(Futo's POV)

Futo sat on one of the living room couches- it was less like 'sitting' and more like 'laying down and dying of boredom'. He wasn't used to being away from work for so long, and he was already starting to feel its affects on his mood.

He wanted to be on stage singing, or in the studio, dancing and practicing non-stop. Last year that's all he spent doing-now look at him; in a creepy but boring manor, unable to escape because of bloodsucking vampires and even worse...his mother.

"Where did it all go downhill?" he sighed, kicking a pillow in retaliation as if it was the source of all his problems.

"I would request of you not to kick our pillows please" He could tell it was Reiji without even seeing him partly because he had heard so much of that voice on his first day, much to his displeasure.

"And it only gets better and better" he groaned, but followed the glasses wearing Sakamaki's 'request' anyway. Seemingly satisfied Reiji shot him one last glare before moving to the opposite side of the room and sitting down there. Despite not wanting to, Futo ignored the childish side of himself, and let the pillow fall limply on his face instead of getting upset.

He sighed again,

"Are vampires always so boring or is that another Sakamaki special trait?"

Futo was pleased with the reaction he was able to get from Reiji, who sighed in irritation,

"That idiot," but then the exasperation was replaced with haughtiness, "No matter, a sheep cannot even escape from it's Shepard so what could it possibly do to a wolf?"

The analogy didn't go to far above his head and it pissed him off. To equate him and his family to sheep...the statement reminded him of Ayato- somebody he'd been trying to forget all afternoon. Every time Futo remembered him, all he felt like doing was wiping that dumb smirk off his face.

Deep in thought he failed to notice the slight smirk on Reiji's face,

"If you're really so bored that you can't keep quiet, then take yourself elsewhere. Not too far from here is our game room, surely you'll find something there to keep busy."

Futo rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the other's rudeness rather than respond- but got up anyway. He glanced at Reiji and- after seeing the jerk reading- walked out of the main living room and into one of the connected hallways. He didn't really need to stumble around in search for long, finding the room in only a few minutes- but even after successfully finding the damn place he couldn't help but hesitate.

Just the way Reiji had suggested him to go to the game room sounded off to him.

And his assumptions were justified the moment he heard the same annoying voice he'd been trying to forget all afternoon.

"Eh~ You're leaving already? But your's truly was having so much fun wiping the floor with you guys." Ayato said from the inside of the game room, to what Futo assumed to be his brothers.

"Some of us actually have things to do, like not listen to a bratty child talk their ears off."

"I have no idea what could possibly be more entertaining than being in my presence," he could imagine his brothers rolling their eyes and subconsciously joined them in misery," Fine then! Walk away, I can have all the fun- no more fun in here even without anybody to beat!"

Futo realized too late what sort of position he was in,since he too busy listening to Ayato. If his brothers saw him then they'd definitely point it out, and if they pointed it out Ayato was sure to chase him down and force Futo to play with him for his enjoyment. As the door opened to reveal Laito's face Futo slowly panicked then resigned to his fate.

"Oh? Just who do we have here!" his lips stretched in a grin that revealed sharp teeth and much too much playfulness for Futo's liking," Did you perhaps come to visit us?"

Futo tried not to visibly seem disgusted by the idea but something told him he failed,

"Ugh, nothing of the sort- I only hoped to find something to save me from boredom, but I seems like only found annoyance" he started to leave, walking pretty fast in the other direction.

But unfortunately the world hated him, and vampires are naturally faster than humans.

"Oh?" Ayato appeared in front of him grin on his face and mischief in his eyes," Did you seek me out? If you are truly bored than you must have been coming to me to enjoy yourself."

If he had been displeased before than no words could describe his current emotions.

xxxxx

"Hey!" he yelled at Ayato- in a tone that totally did not sound like whining, totally- as the other all but pushed him inside the game room," are you really that desperate that you would force somebody who doesn't like you to- stop that!"

He pulled away quickly, almost slapping the vampire's prodding hand, but resisting the temptation in favor of not dying. Rather than taking his warnings to heart Ayato instead seemed amused, and even had the gall to smile in response to Futo's glares.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort Futo-chan," the honorific annoyed him, the tone annoyed him, and for a full second he doubted Ayato's sanity and intelligence- then he got distracted by those eyes," besides I'm not doing this just for me. I'm also thinking of you! You said you were bored right? And without me here it wouldn't be much fun for you to play by yourself- it's a win, win."

"Oh yeah sure, totally a win-win; you seem to forget the fact that I hate your guts."

"And there it is again," the smug bastard seem to have noticed his minor distraction because just a few seconds later he was in Futo's face," you'd rather suffer than admit to anything. If it was left to you then your gravestone would read 'death by ego'."

"What do you mean admit? What would I have to admit to?" he demanded, but Ayato left his questions unanswered and walked further into the room. Futo didn't even bother to try and escape since it would only lead to him getting only a few inches away from the door before Ayato would catch up and drag him back.

Begrudgingly, he followed the teen, only if to minimize his time in torture...or at least that's what he told himself. Deep down in some crevasse that he had long since buried deep, were his true feelings for Ayato. A mixed bag of irritation that mostly came from his personality-but also came from Futo himself, and the hatred he had for the feelings that went counter to what he believed.

"Come on, don't look so pained! Your's truly will even propose a deal, surely you're interested ne?" Futo tried to feign disinterest but it was clearly not effective when he responds in less than 5 seconds,

"It depends, what kind of deal?" Just the thought of getting Ayato back for all the shit he put him through was tantalizing and improved his mood.

"We'll play a game- you get to decided which one by the way- and whoever wins gets to force the loser to do anything they want," He leaned against a pool table like he was already going to win, "no restrictions"

"No restrictions?" he grinned,"sounds like fun, but you must be stupid to suggest that to your enemy"

That makes Ayato roll his eyes and stretch out his hand,

"Which makes it all the more tempting, so...shake on in?"

After staring at Ayato's hand for a solid minute- so that future him couldn't say he didn't hesitate- Futo shook his hand anyway.

Ayato's hand lingered on his purposefully, and with one last squeeze the deal was set.


	7. Chapter Intermission:Crescendo

**Wow! It sure has been long, the last chapter was updated like 6 months ago? I honestly forget. Life has been hard and while I have had chances to write for this story school and others things have just made me lose the motivation. I don't know when writing in general became a chore for me...**

 **Well anyway, sorry about the unannounced hiatus. I won't be making any promises about the frequency of updates or even how long this story will go on for but I do wan't to make sure to announce these sort of things from now on. (You know/so I don't seem like an asshole XD) Hope you enjoy regardless of this mess, and any recurring readers still with me- god bless your souls you have the patience of Jesus.**

* * *

The days stayed cold and the nights long. By 5 o'clock the sun had left them alone, and the moon had stood them up- leaving them waiting for the comfort of light. This sudden change in the day and night cycle allowed Iori to watch Subaru's garden light up in the darkness for however long he wanted to. Or a least, however long Subaru allowed him to.

Currently Subaru was staring Iori down, scowling in such a way that had almost become comforting to him. Carefully Iori got up from where he was sitting and put down his sketchbook, pretending like he totally wasn't trying to draw Subaru's flowers.  
"You!" he fumed and Iori flinched when he saw the dead flowers clutched in the Subaru's hands.  
"Did you do this?" at the accusations Iori shook his head, and tried to speak,  
"I-"

"I knew I should have told you to fuck off from the very beginning. You were trying to fix them weren't you?" he sneered and though it was freezing cold around them Iori felt burning hot. He was innocent of course, but that didn't stop him from feeling horribly guilty.  
"No I-" Subaru interrupted him again when he tried to plead his case, and his feelings of guilt were replaced by frustration.  
"You humans always stick your noses where they don't belong and end up destroying the things you try to fix!" he accused and jabbed Iori's chest with his finger. It didn't sound like Subaru was just talking about flowers anymore.

"Subaru," he all but yelled and grabbed Subaru's accusatory hand- it was enough to shock Subaru into silence," I didn't kill your flower!"

"I did what you asked and never touched them- I didn't break our promise okay?" Subaru was skeptically quiet for a moment, before all the angry energy slipped out of him and he sat down on the bench, resigned.  
Subaru said nothing else afterward, instead choosing to stare at his dead flowers in the distance-almost as if he was hoping for they would spring to life right before his eyes. They wouldn't; they both knew that broken things could never be reborn.

"Sorry about your flowers." Iori tries to be comforting but Subaru's just shrugged.  
"It was just probably one of those idiots" he turned away from his flowers," not like they mattered that much anyway..."

For a moment Iori feels useless- until remembers his sketchbook, and one particular drawing he sketched when Subaru didn't show up and he felt lonely. He flipped it open despite the look Subaru threw him that screamed ' _leave me alone'_. The look was gone when Iori showed him the picture of the flowers that had just been destroyed. He had tried for hours to capture the beauty of the flowers and now was happy that he had; just for a chance to see a bit of happiness flash across Subaru's face.  
It was gone as fast as it had appeared but he was proud nevertheless.

"Who said you had permission to draw them? " Subaru growled but contradictorily staring at the drawing as if he was mystified Eventually he gave it back but still- it was clear that his mood had improved. The frown on his face was less pronounced and his shoulders were no longer tense.

Iori would've liked to believe that when Subaru looked at him again, his eyes said thank you, but even that was unlikely.

* * *

 **Quite a small chapter compared to the rest and not nearly enough to make up for the hiatus but I felt like adding anything unnecessary would've taken away from Iori and Subaru's moment together. Hopefully the next one will be longer since I am finishing off chapter 4.**

 **Have I given an OOC warning before? XD Sorry it's been a while since I've watched or written anything for BroCon or Diabolik Lovers so the characters aren't perfect.**


End file.
